The Dissemination Core of the Midwest Roybal Center for Health Promotion (MRCHP) will implement strategies to bridge the gap between health behavior change research and practice by providing opportunities for optimal exchanges of ideas between and among researchers, practitioners and older adults. We also intend to bridge this gap by translating and disseminating results from studies and pilot projects conducted within the Center and related research as well as by providing opportunities for learning and open exchanges among researchers, practitioners and older adults. The overall goals of the Dissemination Core are to: 1. Develop an infrastructure for cross communication in public health and aging between researchers, practitioners and older adults, 2. Translate and disseminate scientific findings from the MRCHP to researchers, practitioners and older adults, and 3. Systematically evaluate our MRCHP dissemination efforts. To achieve these goals, the Dissemination Core will address the following objectives: 1. Expand community practitioner-researcher partnerships to facilitate dissemination efforts. 2. Expand dissemination efforts directly to older adults in the community. 3. Diffuse and disseminate research from the pilot studies and all other funded research by the Center by developing materials and providing educational opportunities to researchers, clinicians, practitioners, policy makers, program administrators, and consumers. 4. Use the RE-AIM framework (Reach, Efficacy, Adoption, Implementation and Maintenance) to evaluate the dissemination activities of the Center.